


Windows to the Soul

by dragonskyesong



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, another poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonskyesong/pseuds/dragonskyesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just something that popped in my head</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windows to the Soul

Windows to your soul

 

When I look into your eyes   
I can see all your hopes and dreams   
all the wonders that you wish to see  
i know you think me to be unkind and   
cold and uncaring but the truth is  
that i care too much 

 

I want to stand by your side when   
you can finally be free and are able  
to live the life that you deserve  
You deserve the life you wish  
you are our hope our last chance

You whose iron will no one can   
shake who has known so much   
pain and suffering that mankind  
seems to enjoy dealing out.  
Dont worry i will always   
protect you and keep you   
safe for anyone or thing that 

wishes you harm this i promise you  
for you are not only humanities last hope   
but mine as well.


End file.
